The invention relates to a wet-motor pump, the rotor and bearings of which utilize the pumped liquid, and the dry stator chamber of the pump including stator windings is separated from and sealed against the wet rotor chamber by means of a tube-shaped can, whereby the ends of the winding wires extend freely outwards on one side of a stator stack of sheets such as through an opening in the housing of the motor to be connectable to electric connections of a connection box on the motor housing, a power cable to be connected for the supply of energy to the windings being insertable in said connection box.
By pumps of this type, the stator with inserted windings and the protecting cover usually form a single unit, which at the mounting is insertable from one side into the interior chamber of a can-shaped motor housing. This unit may be such that the ends of the winding wires may be carried through, for instance, a slot-like opening in the housing and into the connection box and subsequently upon desired coupling be connected to the connections in question. It is, however, rather difficult and time-consuming to draw the wire ends through the opening of the housing and into the connection box. An additional disadvantage is that the stator during repairs and testing for possible deficiencies cannot easily be retracted from the motor housing, since the winding terminals in the connection box initially must be loosened and the ends of the windings be retracted from the connection box in the housing.